Talk:Human-Reaper
Well, it appears that pretty much every Reaper shares a common 'tail' regardless of the species used to constructthem. So, would the Human-Reaper have the upper half of a Human and the lower half typical of Reapers? It's logical to assume so, but it just seems wierd. I guess I'd just have to see it. --LBCCCP 19:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Well its bottum half would have probably been more ship like if it was ever completed. it is my theory that reapers only eproduce when a race manages to defeat them, then they build new reapers based on the species that defeated them. At the end there seemed to be many varients of reapers, the name that sovereign had i think is actually the species he was built from. And it is my theory that in the third game there will be many different reapers, bipeds quadropeds all sorts. And its my hope that a couple are named, and that these names are the names of familiar dissapeared races from across the galaxy. That would only make sense since every other planet has an extinct species with a name. That would be completely awesome and it would show that they had been planning on this for a while, or at least pretended they have been planning on this. I am ranting though, yes i think it would have been a giant mermaid when finished. ralok 20:27, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, good points. I think you may be right about the naming, too. Regarding the Human-Reaper, I justhope that it doesn't end up looking like Iron Man or that huge thing from The Day the Earth Stood Still remake. I'm sure it won't, though. --LBCCCP 23:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : I wouldnt think so, i am pretty sure that the reapers are going for the creepy beyond rational thought look when they reproduce, i hope my theory is correct i very much hope to meet a reaper named zeioph/arthenn/inusannon. IT would provide some interesting insight on what those species looked like. I cannot help but wonder if that is what triggered the reapers to invade the fact that there was a species suitable for their reproduction in sufficient numbers, mthere wouldnt have been any prothean reapers i guess but maybe they had to invade because the protheans were far to dominant. Leaving the last group behind with the orders make babies for us (kind of creepy) also there reproduction method shows that there is a good reason for them not knowing who created them, they probably dont know any reaper that was around during hte begginning might be dead by now. OH NO IM RANTING AGAIN. ralok 17:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC) To me it seemed like the Human-Reaper was considerably smaller than Sovereign... i think each Reaper ressembles the species from it was made and then placed on a ship OR a ship's build around the "species"-part of the Reaper... Essentially Dreadnoughtsized fighter. Not 100% sure since it was hard to judge the scale of the Human-Reaper during the fight. Also, considering that when the Reapers attack species, they usually have already billions or trillions of people, more than enough for building more than one Reaper per species. Not quite related but something to think about. 23:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't think you can argue that the reapers don't know their creator based on them not being around other reapers during their birth. For one, Sovereign states that they have no creator, although I agree he may be lying/unaware, Secondly, Sovereign contacted the other Reapers to awaken them from their slumber, which leads me to think they have a collective-intelligence similar to the Geth. And finally, we have no idea if this is how and where all Reapers are created, we have no clue if the other Reapers were just regular Reapers, and for some reason this is the only Reaper made from another species. Norman250 03:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Norman250 Here's a thought: to the best of our knowledge, the Prothean statues on Ilos are the best representation available of what the Protheans actually looked like - kind of tentacle-faced. It just occurred to me that Sovereign might possibly have been a "Prothean-Reaper", built during/after the previous eradication. Although the size issue is definitely odd... Sovereign was huge, and this "Human-Reaper" was a lot smaller. 18:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Size is not an issue, the reaper was incomplete it could have looked different, the human looking part may have only been an arm, the human looking compenents may have been internal. And the problem with sovereing being a prothean reaper is the fact that there was another reaper just like sovereign 37 million years ago, i am not a timeline expert but i am positive that this guy predates the protheans, also we know more or less what protheans probably looked like now via the collectors. And they would have any creator, they would have in essence created themselves converting their species (i assume the species is nazara or whatever it is sovereign called himself) into the massive abominations that they are now, and every once in a great while they decide to do it to another species that the process is compatible with, thats why the collectors were studying every possible combination of organic life to see which species would be best to produce a reaper with, appearently krogans born from fueding clans are not the ideal structure, if they were i imagine it owuld have taken a long time to build a reaper. Lucky they found humans. I feel so speciel now that humans can be turned into abominations against the natural world, somebody lok up on that trope website "humans are speciel" if there isnt an antry for mass effect make one ralok 22:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Perhaps the entire structure would continue to grow proportionately as the new material was added, like a human child growing into an adult. I am imagining conceptually (but not literally) something like starting with a single human, then adding another, and you have something the size/mass of two people that looks like both of them combined. Add a third, and it is three times the size/mass of a single person, with a composite appearance of all three. By the time the thing is the size that it is when it is fought, the addition of each new person would add very little, but would build up gradually. This would also explain how the human appearance is achieved. It is not the appearance of a single person, but the combination of however many tens or hundreds of thousands of humans had already been added. It makes the most sense to me as an explanation of how the "human" appearance would be derived. :: :: Also, it made me very happy to see an old-school "fight the giant creature while standing on the edge of a cliff"-style battle. The entire ending of the game was very well done. 09:04, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree that Sovereign could have been the Prothean-based Reaper. If so, it's likely that the newest Reaper becomes the vanguard for the following 50,000 years. And if it turns out that one species is chosen per extinction, there could be anywhere from under 1,000 to 100,000 Reapers waiting in dark space. --LBCCCP 18:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : But he dont look prothean, and the minds that made up sovereigns composite soul called themselves nazara (or something) i am almost positive that nazara is the name of the species he was crafted from. ralok 03:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : Isn't there some dialog line in the game from Shepard or a party member where they say something like: "the Reapers must have tried to create a Prothean based Reaper, but failed for some reason - and that's why they retained the Protheans as slaves - so they could "jump start" the process of building a Reaper based on a new race (that race being humans)" Or something like that, but I'm pretty sure there was an implication somewhere that the Repears were never able to successfully build a new Reapers from the Protheans. 23:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) why do people want/care about the origins of the reapers...i hope we dont find out where they come from...and that most of them look like sovereign, except maybe one or two 'flagships'...it gives the reapers much more of an omnious feel...just my thoughts tho. 02:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC)Ste Well, since you're reading this, I assume you've completed ME2. So, if you watched the final scene with the Reaper fleet heading toward the Milky Way, then you would have noticed that they all look generally similar aside from non crucial physical differences. Just asking, how could you not want to knowthe central mystery of the series? Yeah, it gives it the ominous feeling of ignorance, but I would probably kill myself if we never found out. --LBCCCP 02:55, February 10, 2010 (UTC) There's a sidequest in ME2 where you find another Prothean Beacon, and it briefly zooms in on one of the dying Protheans in the warning message. They had head shape and eyes similar to the collectors, their genetic descendants, that makes me think that their appearance didn't change very much from Prothean to Collector, so I'm not sure if Sovereign is a Prothean Reaper, perhaps The Protheans discovered the dormant Sovereign much like Dr. Qian and Edan (Mass Effect: Revelation) did, and worshiped him (it?) as a god. Anyway, from Harbinger's dialogue (see the Collector General Page, Trivia section), I think it is implied that humans are considered to be superior to turians, asari, salarians, and Krogans by the Reapers, and the aforementioned species are seen as unfit for Reaper status. Harbinger refers to himself as the Harbinger of their Humanity's Ascension, not their destruction, so it is possible that this galaxy wide genocide and reproduction is considered the ultimate sign of respect by the Reapers: to raise an 'inferior' organic species to the status of inorganic gods. The post above is mine as well. As a further point of interest, perhaps the multiple programs within Nazara and the Derelict reaper that Legion talks about are the remains of the Humans harvested for genetic material. Norman250 07:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of the Reapers choices of words, I'd just like to say that I really doubt that the Reapers are at the top of the food chain; Just by reading all of the quotes of Sovereign and Harbinger, you (or I at least) get a strong feeling that the Reapers truly believe that they are saving organics from something terrible (the Reapers may or may not see their actions as terrible in the eyes of the organics that they are saving). Then, thinking of how little bits of things to come are always subtly placed in-game (ie absence of dragon's teeth with husks in ME2 and dark energy affecting that star on Tali's mission), I thought that the dialogue by that Krogan on Korlus might be significant. He says that he is not perfect, but he has a purpose: to wait for the mercs to come to his location and fight, not anything else, and that "it was decided that he was not perfect", that these might be similar characteristics exhibited by the Reaprs. Think about it: why would the Reapers be content with one of 200 billion or more galaxies? I propose that it is their purpose to do so. --LBCCCP 19:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : There are lots of Dragon teeth and Husks in ME2 22:54, February 14, 2010 (UTC) So did anyone else notice that the Reapers collecting humans to help create the Human-Reaper resembled Skynet's plan in Terminator: Salvation? Ive got a few points, why do normal reapers all appear to be spacefaring yet the human reaper does not? Also, how does a dreadnought ship manage to harvest species and remove traces of its presence? I assume this has something to do with the Collecters or servants? :The Human-Reaper is described as being in the larva stage, so we can possibly assume that had it not been destroyed, it would have eventually taken to the stars. As to the second question, we don't yet know the entire inner workings of the Reapers. They used the Collectors as servants, so you're pretty much on the right track. Probably won't know the entire process until ME3. Vund223 18:11, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :There's a pic of what it would look like when completed in the art book, if anyone is kind enough to have the scan, please upload it. 07:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Reaper Nickname Where did the nickname "Ted" come from, i think we need a source on that. Omni-Tool 17:50, February 23, 2010 (UTC) An anonymous user claimed the nick can be found in an unread message after returning from the suicide mission. So far I'm unable to find any proof of "Ted" message, even after trying the ending twice - destroy or keep the Collector Station - even docking somewhere and returning back to the ship. Nothing. This particular user keeps reverting the "undo" without any concrete proof. Teugene 18:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Google reveals nothing for me. Nor do I remember getting that message. Vegnas 19:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's two anonymous users doing it. They're also claiming that the game proves Reapers evolved from Cuttlefish. Could also be the same user if SpartHawg banned the first IP, not sure. Vund223 19:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : Both IPs are the same person. If you go to http://www.ip2location.com/ to check, the results are from the same location..Teugene 19:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : I get the cuttlefish thing, but that's just speculation. This 'Ted' stuff though, I'm sure someone would have mentioned it already. Vegnas 19:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible name move? I think this is usually referred to as the Reaper-Human larva, in the art book and in the combat ID. Should that be the article title? --Tullis 03:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, as seen above, some random hooligans claimed the Human-Reaper was also known by the nickname 'Ted'. We could move it to that! :P SpartHawg948 03:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Shouldn't this page be moved back to Human-Reaper, or Reaper-Human Larva, as Tullis suggested. The last move doesn't make any sense. --silverstrike 21:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair enough. It was one of those editor-on-their-own moves we frown upon, and as I don't really have time atm to sort it out, I'll move it nack to Human-Reaper so we can get it all sorted out nice and proper here before making any moves. SpartHawg948 21:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) totally change the title to something with the word larva! it just sounds awesoe and it fits betters. ralok 00:52, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so we need to figure something out here regarding the name of this article. What I'm thinking is this- it's a Human-Reaper. Larva is just a stage of development, something transitory. Now, obviously it didn't progress past that stage, but if it had, it'd still have been a Human-Reaper. As Human-Reaper is permanent, and not just some transitory developmental stage in this thing's existence, we should just stick with that. SpartHawg948 00:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Its a Reaper made from humans, so a Human Reaper, but it was never completed, therefore its a Larvae :Bish Bash Bosh, page named, job done! SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, in-game its referred to as "Reaper-Human". I agree with the rest. --silverstrike 00:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Reaper-Human, Human-Reaper, whatev. I personally think Human-Reaper sounds better, but if the game says it's a Reaper-Human, then it's a Reaper-Human! SpartHawg948 01:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I always thought it was called the Human-Reaper, and I personally think it sounds better, but it would make sense to stick with what the game calls it SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 21:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::For the record, a screenshot (likely out of date by the time of publication) on page 308 of the hardback Prima ME2 guidebook names said Reaper-thingy as "Proto Reaper". But I agree with those above, "Human-Reaper" is for the best. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ascension In-game Harbinger calls the Proto Reaper "Ascension". "Prepare these Humans for Ascension." Could this be it's name? --Kluutak 19:24, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :From Wikipedia: "Generally, an ascension is the act of ascending, usually to a significantly higher personal state", and that is pretty much how the Collectors view the process - they believe they are helping the human race ascend to a higher form of existence (at least, that what I understood from Harbinger babbling). --silverstrike 20:12, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ascension is usually a term for ascending to a higher height. Although it is possible for this to be the human reapers name, I think that Harbinger was just telling the Collectors to prepare the humans to be taken off the planet on the Collector ship.FluffyMagic 21:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. I think Harbinger was referring to the metaphysical sense of the word (ie what Silverstrike said) rather than stating or implying that the new Reaper was named Ascension. SpartHawg948 21:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Possible reference Now, I'm not saying this should be in the article, as there really isn't too much to go on, but did anyone else see this guy and its big, ugly 3-eyed mug and think of EV-9D9 from Return of the Jedi? Ugly robot with 3 eyes, and I note that they both have the double eyes on the same side of the head. Hmmm... maybe I will add it after all. SpartHawg948 21:16, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I see a few problems, 1. EV-9D9 is the same size if not smaller than humans; 2. 9D9 was the master of Droids in Jabba's palace, the human reaper was a monstrosity created by the collectors for the Reapers; 3. 9D9 was also the head of security on Cloud City for a while before being forced to flee for torture. While I can see the torture aspect, liquifying humans certannly qualifies, I can't see any other simliarities besides the eyes, and aren't you usually the one shooting down trivia like this. However I will not object to it being in the article, but it is a stretch, and a big one at that. Lancer1289 21:25, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, I am generally the one shooting these things down, which is why, as stated in the edit summary, I wouldn't object to its removal. The three eyes just struck me as a little odd. It is worth noting though that, as you state, the Human-Reaper was a monstrosity, and EV droids such as EV-9D9 were also viewed as monstrosities for their sadistic natures. Also EV-9D9's mangling and reshaping of droids to produce her own creations would seem to have at least a little bit of a parallel in the Reapers doing much the same thing to the Protheans to produce the Collectors. Again though, I will admit it's maybe a bit of a stretch, so if it gets removed, I won't shed any tears. SpartHawg948 21:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It is a stretch but the torture and mangaling of droids can be seen as a parallel to the Reapers and the human-reaper's creation process. Its good trivia but considering you are the one shooting these things down, not to mention I am a huge Star Wars fan, I won't remove it, nor will anyone else probably. That is my opinion however. Lancer1289 21:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, in hindsight, I generally don't remove trivia like this if it seems at least somewhat plausible so long as it is properly worded (ie "likely" or "may be" instead of "is"). I generally only remove something when it's in direct violation of the trivia policy or when it is way too generalized (ie people adding as trivia that the krogan are similar to Klingons). SpartHawg948 21:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Fair point, well I won't remove it as I can see the parallel, but now I must return to my walkthoughs. Curse Microsoft Word as it deleted about 3 hours of work. Lancer1289 21:40, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::You have my sympathies. I hate when that happens! Curse you Bill Gates!!! SpartHawg948 21:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I know I said I'd be cool with it being removed, but that anon user who removed it was just such a jerk I had to undo the edit. I mean really! "OK, most of the trivia things on this website are stupid, but that one was so mind numbingly moronic that it made my brain want to leak out of my ears." Bashing not just my trivia, which I'll admit is a bit of a stretch, but the rest of the site as well! If the site is that abhorrent to him, I've got something he can do with his time instead of coming here... SpartHawg948 17:54, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Then you don't mind if I removed it? I'll be extra nice to the removal! :P Teugene 18:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::IMHO, I really can't see a resemblance between the two except for the eyes... Could be a coincidence or just a very vague reference by the devs. Teugene 18:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess it won't be a win for the other guy. I still undid his Jerky-McJerkface edit, and you are asking all nice and such. Go ahead then. Sorry, EV-9D9. I'' still think it's a reference! :P SpartHawg948 18:36, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because I was the other one involved in this thread, I see the reference as well, however I also won't object. Lancer1289 18:38, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Annnnnd the score is Spart 1, Jerky 0! :p On a little more serious note, my only concern if this allows any other far and vague resemblance and justifying it by attaching "may" or "possibly" to the trivia. You know.. like "Reapers ''may be evolved from cuttlefish" that sort of thing! :D Teugene 19:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::That is a debate that I don't want to reopen, even though I wasn't involved. However it is possible becasue I ahve only seen one thing in science fiction that has that exact same arrangement of its optical sensors. And I have seen a lot of science fiction. Personally I don't care it it stays or goes, however I can't see what else it points too. Lancer1289 19:20, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::As just another note, we will just have to stay on the lookout for trivia, because you have to admit most of the stuff like this has even less support. Again however I can't see what else this points to. Lancer1289 19:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hahaha.. neither do I. I still remember the whole debacle about the cuttlefish-Reapers thing with that puppet sock. That was crazy. Teugene 19:29, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indeed it was and I only saw it after the fact and I still get a kick out of it. Man those two were determined to prove their point. Like the vandal I had to deal with about two weeks ago with the builders debate. Man he was annoying. Lancer1289 19:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And the "two" cuttlefish/Human-Reaper-named-Ted dudes are actually the same person. How silly he was to think we can't check their his IP address! Anyway, I'm on the fence about this, I just hope we don't give others reasons to insert really vague trivias! Teugene 19:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm also on the fense however I do see the reference and again I don't see what else it could point to. However I do see your point, however most of that trivia is so vague that anyone can see the holes. Again we just need to be on the lookout for that. Lancer1289 19:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Look guys, the droid trivia revert edits are getting ridiculous. Spart himself has mentioned that it is okay if it's ever gets removed, and in my opinion, I find it better if it's not there. If a trivia is in serious doubt, I think it should go and save all the hassle yea? Teugene 11:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :I concur. I just don't want to see it removed by someone who also says BS like "OK, most of the trivia things on this website are stupid, but that one was so mind numbingly moronic that it made my brain want to leak out of my ears." and " Just because you don't have any original thought doesn't mean the game creators don't." Talk about boorish behavior. If someone who can act civilized and not throw tantrums would like to remove it, be my guest. I don't humor savages though. SpartHawg948 17:05, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::And seriously- don't the people at CitiGroup have anything better to do than be rude to people on this site? We did have to give them all that bailout money, after all. If they're going to take money out of my wallet, I want them all doing something to earn it! SpartHawg948 17:16, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I was a bit confused about the CitiGroup people you mentioned here, until I realized you did a WHOIS on that guy. Teugene 18:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I had a sudden urge to message Christina Norman at the Bioware forums just to ask her about the droid. Who knows, there could be some possible surprises! Teugene 18:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict)Well a civil removal. Oh well, as I sad above I really didn't care, but I saw the connection. Anyway gone now, and still don't care. Just reverted for the same reasons as Spart. Also why don't you send an email, couldn't hurt. Lancer1289 18:23, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::And I just did... lol. Messaged her at the Bioware forums to be exact. It's a long shot to try to get a reply but no harm trying anyway! Teugene 18:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah, she told me in an email that she wouldn't do story type questions, but we may get an answer to this one. It's not anything particularly crucial to plot, so maybe. And I did indeed do a WHOIS, which is where CitiGroup came from. I do searches on any IP that is used by someone being a jerk to other users. And in this case, I learned that this person would appear to be affiliated with a corporation that is (undeservedly, if you ask me) getting my hard earned tax dollars. As this would essentially make me this persons employer, or at least the equivalent of a shareholder, I expect something better than using time that my tax dollars are paying for to be rude to people online. SpartHawg948 01:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I've yet to receive any replies from her, but oh well. Maybe you will have a better chance of getting an email reply from her! Teugene 03:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's worth a shot! I'm actually dealing with another situation related to all this, but I will also email Christina about it shortly. We'll see. SpartHawg948 03:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :You guys think I'm a jerk? Fine; I don't care. But reverting a good edit that you would otherwise be OK with because you don't like the edit summary just contributes to the quality problems on this kind of Wiki. 19:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) But part of justifying whether an edit is 'good' or not is looking at why it was done. This is where edit summaries come into play. There are times where edits look questionable, and what ultimately decides it is what the justification was. If the edit summary consists of nothing more than belittling the site, other users, and their ability to form opinions and ideas, the edit is likely to be undone. Use reason, not insults. SpartHawg948 22:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Posessed by Collector general? Does it makes sense if the "baby" was posessed by Col. Gen.-Harbinger? I also think it's trying to say "Do I know you" and "you know me", as if it absorbed a part of Sovereign. 11:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, you mean you heard it speak? Or you think it was speaking? Or you think it was trying to speak? I'm confused, I never heard it say anything, but maybe I'm alone. I personally don't think it was possessed by Collector General Harbinger, because Harbinger controls Collectors. As for the absorbing of Sovereign, I don't really know what to make of that. What I mean to say is that I need to think about that possibility before I could say one way or another.--Effectofthemassvariety 07:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :I just though it was making some noise that could be interpreted as speech-like. And why wouldn't it try to get Shepard before all Hell (and injection tubes) breaks loose? ::I just fought the Human-Reaper on my latest playthrough, and while I was supposed to be eliminating injection tubes, I ran out of ammo for my machine gun. While Harbinger and various drones shot at me, I was running back and forth collecting thermal clips. To my surprise (and nearly my demise), the Human-Reaper's mouth started glowing and it shot its energy attack at me! Since it was still attached to the two left injection tubes, its body didn't move at all during the attack. I've never had this happen before so it might be related to difficulty level, I'll have to try adjusting mine up and down to be sure. Either way, apparently it's aware and capable of action during the first stage of the fight, but the tubes render it immobile? If so, I really doubt it's being possessed by Harbinger during the final battle.-- 23:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New pic Whoops, sorry Sparthawg, didn't mean to make it so big. Anyways like the pic? --Fatherbrain30 07:33, May 22, 2010 (UTC) That's a great picture. What's its source? --LBCCCP 22:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Looks like it came from the art book included with the ME2 Collectors' Edition. -- Commdor (Talk) 22:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It is, I had to find my book again, but it is from the book. Lancer1289 23:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Replacement for Sovereign A recent edit was made claiming that the human reaper possiblely was the replacement for Sovereign. I have not heard any info to back this up. Anyone have anything on this? GrandMoffVixen 14:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I was getting ready to remove it as speculation (checked the history, it's been removed before). As far as I know, there is absolutely no mention of the human-reaper being a 'replacement' for anything. PikaShepard 14:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what I thought. I figured I would ask as sometimes I miss little pieces of info here and there. GrandMoffVixen 14:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Why does it need to be said? From the information we have, the Reapers left a single agent in the galaxy to reopen the Citadel and begin the cycle. Well that plan blew up with Sovereign. When you destroy the Collector Base, Harbinger says that they will find another way. This heavily implies that this Reaper-human hybrid thing was designed partially or completely as a means of entering the Milky Way proper. --Ryvaken 04:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Its armament I don't like that question mark in the armament section, it looks odd. Does anyone have an opinion about what should go there? Harbinger265 02:04, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like I remember seeing a name for the Human-Reaper's attack in BIOWeapon.ini. Perhaps more info can be found by sifting through that file? Genzilla 23:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Intended for Shepard?? I was a tad disturbed by the amount of 'interest' the Harbinger possessed drones took to Shep in combat. The whole "I know you feel this" and references to destroying Shep only if necessary. Rewind a bit and we have the whole 'Harbinger making a deal with the Shadow Broker to acquire Shepard's remains' thing too. Perhaps, as Shepard was able to defeat Sovereign, Harbinger was tasked with creating SHEPARD a Reaper form? It makes sense if you think about it: Harbinger showed no interest in preserving (or acknowledging the importance of) any other human life. All the colonists were liquefied as genetic building material while Shepard was supposed to be captured alive if possible. We know via Saren and the Harbinger possessed drones that Reapers use indoctrination and genetic / cybernetic alterations to create enhanced hosts / agents. If Cerberus could rebuild Shepard in a similar fashion and bring him / her back from the dead, its reasonable to assume Harbinger could as well right? So why bother trying to take Shep alive? The odds of preserving Shepard's personality are highest with a living Shepard. Saren was an agent of Sovereign, enhanced by Reaper tech and tempered through indoctrination. Only after he was brain dead did Sovereign fully empower his enhancements and assume control over his remains. If the Reaper was able to enhance Saren to the point while Saren was alive with no ill effect to his personality, one would think Sovereign would have. Saren's personality / information / cognitive development must have been useful. At some point enhancement levels must burn out a host. Thats in line with the Protheans degrading into the Collectors after so much tampering, why the Harbinger possessed drones litterally burn to ash when killed, and why they have the 'barely holding it together buring energy' look. The Reaper creation process is a huge involved undertaking so, super powered drones or enhanced indoctrinated agents is usually simpler. Shepard the person maneuvered a resistance to, and the defeat of, a Reaper. Reapers usually completely wipe out all life right? Harbinger says they are humanity's SALVATION THROUGH DESTRUCTION and that killing the Human Reaper changed nothing. Makes sense; the Reapers clearly invade from Dark Space at the end of ME2 so all they need to do is acquire more human material, create a new Reaper shell, and using the same technique of possessing a host (but in reverse) implant the indoctrinated Shepard's conciousness into the new Reaper form. With a Reaper form, theres no risk of 'burn out' as the fragile host body is replaced. Shepard is the key to the resistance of the Reapers, it makes complete sense to want to turn him / her from an annoyance into an asset. How else would the Reapers select a species to make new Reapers from and, more specifically, the consciousness (or at least building blocks of a consciousness) for the new reaper? Whether its a direct port over using indoctrination or they map the new Reaper AI based on the personality of a suitable candidate, it also explains why the Protheans were turned into Collectors: Its not enough to have the genetic building blocks. Protheans had an excellent resistance plan, however the overly exceptional hero / leader / fate changing individual never surfaced. No one of the caliber to consider imprinting in a Reaper. Maybe thats some sort of X factor. Honestly, if you possessed the ability to liquefy a species for reproduction and wipe out all sentient life, you could afford to be extremely picky. Begs the question: if you don't destroy the Collector Base, which contains the Human Reaper Larva remains and potentially a great deal of unused genetic material, could we see Cerberus and the Illusive Man making use of whatever technology was going to be used to create Reaper Shepard (if this theory is correct) in order to create an Illusive Reaper (lol)? -The ANTicipator Simularity with the husks I noticed that the reaper has two pupils in it's left eye, the same as the husks. Is it worth mentioning, or is it too minor a point of interest by the standards of this wiki?-- 14:24, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the thing is that Husks have only one pupil with something that is also there on both eyes. The HR has two in the same eye and one in the other, which means they have little in common. Even if it was the same, it would be irrelevant since it is just something very small and most likely easily overlooked. Lancer1289 14:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Reaper design aspects http://www.gameinformer.com/b/news/archive/2011/04/21/mass-effect-a-q-amp-a-for-hardcore-fans.aspx Here's some info for today from Mac Walters, since you guys only allow edits as long as the information comes directly from the mouth of the devs, I'll let you implement this info, since I don't even dare edit the wiki anymore. --Fatherbrain300 03:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that really didn't have as much relevance here as it did in the Reaper article, where the information has already been for about a day now. As such it has been removed because it is already mentioned in a more appropriate, and relevant place. Lancer1289 03:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sighs....yup, I'm not even surprised. --Fatherbrain300 03:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Surprised about what, that your edit got removed, or that information doesn't need to be duplicated and is rather mentioned in a more appropriate, and more relevant place? Considering that is information about the design of the Reapers as a whole, it makes more sense to mention it there rather than here. Duplicating information doesn't make any sense to me and again since it does concern the design of the Reapers as whole, by putting the information there, rather than here, make much more sense. Lancer1289 03:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yes boss sir, whatever you say. Personally I think that information can be useful here, but hey, who am I to question you? --Fatherbrain300 04:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::There is no need for the attitude, or the petty jabs, when I'm trying to explain why it doesn’t have as much relevance here as it does in the Reaper article because of what it is about. Seems like it has a lot more relevance there than here. Lancer1289 04:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::: And I'm trying to explain that you're wrong, just like how you're wrong on the whole intergalactic/interstellar debate. It has relevance in both. Especially here where one might wonder about the designs of the Reaper aspects and not being forced to go to the Reaper article itself. All one does is look at the trivia and go "ohhhh".--Fatherbrain300 04:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, trying to come into this as a more-or-less impartial third party (aside from at least one bit of humor I intend to use): So, editor who no longer dares edit the wiki but still dares to edit this talk page, a part of the wiki (sorry, couldn't resist) - how would you word a trivia entry based on the information provided? I can almost see the merit of the item. It's one of those situations where I see a grain of potential, but would need to see some sort of draft or something. I note (now that I checked the page history... probably should have done that first)that you already made one edit, but it was poorly worded and rife with errors. I'll take a look and see if I can spruce it up. On another note: Why do you no longer dare editing the wiki (other than talk pages and selected articles, apparently)? If there's a particular reason or something, please bring it to me on my talk page, or feel free to discuss it in the new Forum:Mass Effect Wiki Town Hall. Contrary to what some individuals (mainly on the official forums) seem to think, the admins aren't soulless monsters afraid of change. If there are concerns, you have to realize I can't do jack about them if I don't know about them. Ditto for the interstellar/intergalactic thing, which I had thought resolved some time ago. SpartHawg948 04:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Sparthawg, I was one of those forumers, and while you're not a "monster", you and Lancer and have some issues with the community. No one there questioned to validity of this wiki, just some of the dubious actions you two have taken. I edited anyways because "Hey, I have a source! From Walters himself" but that still wasn't enough for Lancer and he just deleted everything without any debate whatsoever. This kind of attitude has alienated some of the community. Look, the last few days on social site isn't just some "begruding members" that were mad. There were real concerns there, and while some people took them to far with insults, it's what happens when people feel like they're not being heard. And we're not being heard. A recent poll said that the site is good, but too restrictive. In conclusion what has happened in the last few days is very serious, I hope you and Lancer take it into account instead of simply just sliding it under the door. If members are afraid to edit anymore, what's the point? --Fatherbrain300 04:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Also, thanks at least for the revision --Fatherbrain300 04:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::In all fairness, the poll you cite shows (as of this moment) more people voting that the site is good and not too restrictive than voting as you state. And yes, there were real concerns. I attempted to address some, and wanted to address others, but was prevented from doing so by the behavior of the posters and by the fact that the forum was deleted. And no, I don't intend to sweep anything under the door. I've already taken some steps to correct the situation. But funny story... if people don't bring their concerns to me, but instead take them to some vitriolic forum where members intersperse legitimate concerns with accusations of fascism, I can't do anything about them. If someone sees something they think needs to be corrected, they need to be part of the solution. SpartHawg948 05:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Giant TIM Overlord appearing during cutscene in background I don't know if it's worth mentioning in the trivia but during the cutscene where the Human Reaper Larva falls down after destroying its feeding tubes, the camera pans to show Shepard from a low front angle (i.e. shows his face from the height of his knees). During this short view, in every single playthrough, I can see part of Illusive Man's face on the upper left corner. The face seems to belong to a giant TIM model, overlooking the battle from above. I was not able to get a good screenshot out of it, because this happens so fast and you can see him only through a small linear emptiness in the ceiling, but I have found him in playthrough videos on Youtube (for example he appears here: LINK TO VIDEO at 0:19-0:22). The Giant TIM Overlord, as I came to call him, has his head bowed as soon as he comes into view, and quickly nods up as if showing pleasure at the Human Reaper Larva falling down. His eyes however are not very visible and can hardly be seen glowing, but his unique haircut is quite recognizable, affirming that the model is indeed TIM. --Ornlu 00:51, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's just a bugged holo of him. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 01:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah I know but it's still interesting. Plus, although it could be a mistake, then again it might not be. Maybe the programmer responsible for that section put it there just for fun, who knows? It's still kinda poetic in my mind --Ornlu 02:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC)